


Winter Blooms

by PhilenaP



Series: Microcosmos 缩影系列 [6]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilenaP/pseuds/PhilenaP
Summary: 缩影系列Ep3.5杨和亚典波罗的一点回忆





	Winter Blooms

达斯提·亚典波罗刚刚结束了让人头痛的采访任务，刚刚一起发生在闹市区的煤气爆炸事故虽然没有造成人员伤亡，但是也造成了大面积的恐慌情绪。亚典波罗作为一个可能是整个英国最不严肃的媒体的记者，在做多了像是钓鱼执法和追踪英超球员出柜这种新闻之后，让他去报道这种新闻，亚典波罗一时间倒是不知道该怎么办了。因此原本预计一个小时收工的采访愣是被他拖了两个小时。  
煤气爆炸让整个维多利亚线都停掉了，这让亚典波罗更加烦躁，他不得不绕道白教堂去坐地上铁路回家，等他回到家的时候已经晚上八点半了，而他甚至连午餐也没吃。亚典波罗有些疑问，平时伦敦地铁是不是经常会关闭几个站点、停掉几条线，那没有车的大英图书馆研究员杨威利博士平时是怎么克服这种存在着极大不确定因素的上班方式的？他是个记者，并不需要每时每刻都坐在离白教堂不远的办公室里对着电脑屏幕，因此开车对于他来说是个更好的方式，可是杨威利博士可是有着固定的上下班时间的。虽然哈克尼离大英图书馆的距离和到托马斯·莫尔广场的距离差不多，但是这也不是住在国王十字车站，早上九点上班，八点半起床就可以的情况。  
冬天的八点半，外面的天色早就黑成了一片，应该说四点多的时候就已经黑了下去。亚典波罗从火车站钻出来，快速地去营业到九点半的超市里随便抓了两个三明治和一包薯片，这些东西应该能让他不饿着肚子睡着了。  
街上路灯的暖黄色灯光似乎被冬天的冷风吹得有些摇晃。亚典波罗又稍微整理了一下自己的围巾，马上就要回家了，他这样自我安慰着，马上就能过上窝在沙发里，猫趴在腿上，一边看ITV新出的肥皂剧一边吃薯片的幸福生活了。他拐了个弯，那栋两层的红砖排房出现在他的眼前，那棵被杨描述成“小时候和老爹一起好不容易种活的”苹果树现在一片叶子也没有了。亚典波罗伸手摸了摸苹果树干枯的树枝，秋天的时候这棵不算高的树上会稀稀拉拉挂上几个红色的苹果，元帅偶尔也会窜到树枝上趴着或者去追逐罗宾鸟，那些苹果大部分被分给了邻居们，因为他们两个谁都不会好好地处理水果。  
“杨，我回来了。”他拧开屋门的时候没看到窜过来的大毛球，于是他踢掉脚上的鞋子，把装着三明治和薯片的袋子丢在地上，脱掉了厚重的外套挂在门后。这一切看起来都像是一个再普通不过的加班之夜，只不过太阳报记者凭借自己敏锐的新闻直觉，意识到了有什么东西就是不对劲。  
真的不对劲，好像是空气中的味道，亚典波罗拎起自己的“午晚餐”朝着餐厅的方向走过去。在他路过客厅的时候发现了让他感觉不对劲的原因，杨像是往常一样窝在沙发里，拿着平板电脑看论文或者是其他的什么专著，喜马拉雅猫趴在他的旁边，黑色的尾巴扫着他的脚踝。这没什么异常，不对劲的是沙发旁边那个平时总是会放着一堆旧书或者是一堆旧书和茶杯的小桌子上现在摆着一个白色的花瓶，花瓶的瓶身上还系着一条红色缎带，这种让亚典波罗觉得不对劲的味道正来自于花瓶里的一大束粉色和白色的芍药花。  
“芍药花，这个季节居然有这种花，真是奇怪。”他走过去，伸手摸了摸那些还沾着一点点水珠的花瓣，杨抬起头看了一眼他，随后就又低头去看自己的平板电脑了。“哦，尤里安今天下午送过来的，他似乎觉得这种花和这种颜色的缎带特别的……中国，虽然我对他说我自己对于老爹祖国的文化也没有特别的研究，但是他觉得这些花能让我感觉高兴一点。”  
亚典波罗环顾了一下四周，的确比他出门的时候要整齐不少，他们邻居家的孩子总是喜欢帮助他们两个可能根本不会照顾自己的大人收拾屋子，这让杨和亚典波罗或多或少都会感到不好意思。“怪不得我闻不见你早上泡的那杯红茶的味道了，”他凑到这束花的跟前，深深吸了一口气，真的，这比杨威利泡的红茶要好闻一百倍。“尤里安为什么要送花过来，是因为你帮他完成了全部的历史作业和法语作业吗？”  
“先不说这个。”杨从躺在沙发上改为坐在沙发上，他给亚典波罗挪了一点地方出来，太阳报的记者就顺势坐在了他旁边，并且打消了去餐厅吃放的念头。他把三明治从购物袋里拿出来，三下两下拆开了包装，狠狠地咬了一口，将近十二个小时没有吃东西的胃现在叫嚣着要消化掉一切东西，包括塑料袋、铅笔、电线或者是各种乱七八糟。“你这个周末要上班吗？”  
“嗯？没有？”亚典波罗含糊地回答着，因为他的嘴里塞满了三明治。喜马拉雅毛窜到他的膝盖上，但是这个时候他并没有多余的手来挠挠它的下巴。  
“那你有其他的安排吗，比如和波布兰一起去gig之类的？”  
“暂时没有，怎么了，杨，你想说什么？”  
坐在亚典波罗旁边的杨有些不好意思地把平板电脑放到一旁，他侧过脸来看着记者绿色的眼睛，和他在格拉斯哥过圣诞节的时候看到的亚典波罗的姐姐的一样。“这个周末是中国新年，老爹问我要不要回去和他一起呆一天。”  
“你是让我和你一起回家吗？”  
“算是吧，如果你有其他的安排的话我也没有关系……老爹说他在中国城的一家餐厅订了位置，人多一些会热闹一点。”  
亚典波罗三下两下把三明治吃完，然后把塑料包装塞进了购物袋里，顺便又把那包洋葱味薯片拽了出来。“好啊，我能知道你老爹说的，人多一些到底会有多少人吗？”这位太阳报的记者虽然住在杨泰隆“租”给自己儿子的房子里，但是他真的没怎么见过房东先生。他从剑桥大学毕业之后，先是在报社总部附近用极高的价格租过一间公寓，但是当年轻人意识到自己的这种花钱方式很可能让自己年纪轻轻就走上破产的道路时，他的救星来了。杨威利拿到了剑桥大学的历史学博士学位，在大英图书馆找了份饿不死但是绝对也不会发大财的工作，但是作为一个还算成功的商人和巴黎银行女高管的儿子，杨威利住回到了自己小时候曾经住过的红砖小房子里。虽说每个月要向老爹上交一部分房租，这比市面上的价格还是优惠不少，于是杨把自己卧室对面的那一间租给了为房租发愁的亚典波罗，两个人对半均分了房租、水电、煤气和网费，似乎一瞬间他们又回到了在剑桥的那种生活。  
“妈妈说她没法请假，银行的事情有点多，所以……”杨无奈地用手指摸了摸自己的脸颊，似乎在掩饰可能有的尴尬，“如果你愿意和我们一起去的话，那我就不用自己和老爹一起过中国新年了。”  
“我真的不知道你们中国人过新年的习惯是什么，难道不应该像圣诞节一样全家人都来吗？”  
“你要知道我们家也不怎么过圣诞节，当然，偶尔老爹会和妈妈一起去魁北克看外公和外婆。我也不清楚为什么老爹这次说要我回家去过节，可能是因为他终于订到了那家很难订的中餐厅的位置吧。”杨伸出手，把猫从亚典波罗的膝盖上抱到自己怀里。他注意到自己放在一旁的平板电脑屏幕亮了一下，莱因哈特又给他发了一条消息抱怨现在阿姆斯特丹糟糕的天气。  
“我会把周末所有的安排都推掉，就算是主编让我去南极出差我也不会去的。”亚典波罗把薯片甩到一边，丝毫不在意那些薯片的碎屑会掉到地毯上，这样他们就不得不做一次深度吸尘了。他搂过了杨的肩膀，像一只大型的喜马拉雅猫或者是暹罗猫一样蹭了蹭杨的脸颊，让他的学长无奈地把他往旁边推了推。“我记得你早就小学毕业了，达斯提。”  
“小学生才不会这样做。”亚典波罗说着，他的脸依旧埋在杨的颈窝，他闻到了自己室友身上的薄荷味沐浴乳的味道。“谢谢你，杨。”他说着，没有看到杨脸上的表情，那是一个淡淡的笑。

作为出生在伦敦，有一半中国血统一半法国血统的杨威利来说，中国新年真的不是他熟悉的一个节日。他的老爹杨泰隆有太多的生意要打理，这位当年来到伦敦的留学生先是在英国的一家跨国公司找到了一份工作，但是随着他在英国逐渐站稳了脚跟，他也就离开了给别人打工的位置，转而当自己的老板。杨泰隆也就从和法国女友一起住在哈克尼的年轻上班族变成了住在格林尼治，工作在金丝雀码头的成功商业精英。这也就意味着他其实没有多少时间在过节这件事上，尤其是当他的太太回到巴黎去工作，儿子也上了中学之后。在杨威利的记忆里，和老爹在一起过中国新年的次数用一只手就能数过来，过圣诞的次数可能需要用得上两只手来数。  
所以这次杨泰隆郑重其事地让杨威利回来过新年，也让杨有些吃惊，不过想到圣诞节在格拉斯哥的时候亚典波罗的二姐对他说的话，他倒是觉得自己老爹今年帮了自己一个忙。  
杨泰隆住在一个安静的社区，和热闹的哈克尼完全不同，离地铁站和公园都不远。亚典波罗当了一回司机，他的迷你车的后座上放着装猫的袋子，副驾驶座上坐着一看就没有睡饱的杨。他没花多少功夫就找到了停车位，而杨一边打着呵欠一边打开后座的门把装着元帅的袋子拎了出来。  
“我特意上网查了一下，我们就这样空手来拜访你爸爸真的好吗，我看论坛上说你们中国新年不都需要带一大堆礼物上门的吗？”  
“达斯提，听我的没错，什么都不要带。”杨抱着那个袋子，他很确定元帅在袋子里也睡着了。他现在什么都不想做，就想到自己的房间里再闷头睡上五个小时，今天可是中国新年的前一天，他当然知道自己可能的下次睡眠的时间是在多久之后。“如果你不想把你自己代入‘我的未婚夫’这个角色的话，你就真的什么都不要带。”  
亚典波罗笑了起来，他特意准备了一条暗红色的围巾，用他的话来说“这不是非常‘中国’的颜色吗”，但是看到依旧一身黑色、深蓝色打扮的杨，他不由得开始反思自己是不是和尤里安一样犯了所谓的文化刻板印象的错误。他快步走上这间灰色房子的台阶，按下了门铃。  
“你好，杨先生，我是——”  
还没等他说完，给他们开门的杨泰隆就大声地说出了他的名字，“达斯提，快进来暖和暖和，今天的天气可不太好。”太阳报的记者毕竟是个苏格兰人，像英格兰人一样别扭不是他的本性。他像回到自己在苏格兰的家一样把鞋子放在门口，先是环视了一下这间虽然外表看起来是维多利亚时期建筑，但是内部却十分具有中国特色的房子。杨泰隆有着收藏文物的爱好，虽然亚典波罗不是那个在图书馆工作的家伙，但是他也能猜个七七八八这些瓶瓶罐罐和书画都价值不菲。  
杨依旧站在门口打哈欠，他被他老爹一把捞进屋里，门在他的身后关上了。于是杨把装着喜马拉雅猫的袋子放在地上，拉开拉锁，把大毛球掏了出来。“杨威利。”他的老爹这样叫他的时候，就意味着老人家要说中文了。杨深吸了一口气，准备把自己的语言系统调整好。这一阵子他真是觉得自己的语言系统有些紊乱。他要在和自己在巴黎工作的妈妈打电话时说法语，要在看文献的时候读德语，要在和莱因哈特聊天的时候打荷兰语，而他的生活语言是英语，而现在，他又要听老爹说中文了。“我虽然没指望你能带什么年货回家。”很好，杨在心里默默地嘀咕着，非常有老爹风格的开场白。“但是你这次做的不错，带了这样一个看起来就很活泼懂事的小伙子回家。”  
“爸，我记得你见过达斯提，你也知道——”可能是太久没和自己老爹说过中文的缘故，杨甚至觉得自己的舌头有些打结，不过幸好亚典波罗听不懂他们在说什么。大毛球已经窜到客厅里去找亚典波罗了，而喜马拉雅猫的另一个主人把大毛球抱了起来，并且告诉它不能乱跑，万一把什么古董打坏了可就麻烦了。  
“上次我见到达斯提的时候你才刚从剑桥毕业，现在你都三十多岁了，你们都不是当年的小毛孩子了。”  
“啊，没错，我在努力盼着我能退休的那一天。”  
“你爹我现在还没退休呢，你小子盼着退什么休。”杨泰隆拍了拍自己儿子的背，把他往厨房那边推，“去烧一壶水，小心点别把壶烧漏了。”  
亚典波罗坐在客厅的一把扶手椅里，看着那束插在一个漂亮陶瓷花瓶里的芍药花，这也许真的是尤里安所说的一种非常“中国”的花束。元帅在他怀里不安分地动着，似乎想像在他们哈克尼的家里一样凑到花瓶旁边去闻一闻。“别动，”他凑到大毛球的耳朵旁边小声说着，“我可赔不起这间屋子里的任何一个东西。”  
杨从厨房里出来，拿着水壶准备帮他老爹泡茶。见识过杨威利泡的红茶的亚典波罗正在搜肠刮肚思考怎么拒绝一会儿给他的可能味道和洗洁精差不多的茶，但是出乎他意料的是，杨泰隆先生泡茶的技术比他儿子可能高了不是一丁半点。  
“午餐可能稍微简陋一点，我买了一些中餐外卖，晚餐的时候咱们去中国城，我可是提前两个月预定才预定到了这张桌子。”杨泰隆拿出了三个精致的茶杯，这和杨威利平时喝茶或者亚典波罗平时喝咖啡的一镑店白色马克杯可完全不一样。亚典波罗从杨威利的手里接过属于他的那杯茶，喜马拉雅猫蹲在他的膝盖上，试图凑过去嗅一嗅。  
“太感谢了杨先生，这是我第一次过这个节日，我觉得这和在家过圣诞有点一样也有点不一样。”  
“那你说说最不一样的是什么，达斯提？”  
“可能是没有三个姐姐还有外婆追在我屁股后面问我最近有没有在和谁约会吧。”亚典波罗的这个回答逗笑了杨泰隆，可能杨威利是亚典波罗接触过的为数不多的中国人，而且杨本身并不是一个很典型的中国人或者是法国人性格，他已经完全和一个英国人没有区别了，这让亚典波罗没有意识到这句话对于杨泰隆这样一个生长在中国的家长来说是什么意思。

午餐没什么特殊的，就是普通的中餐外卖味道。杨泰隆、杨威利和亚典波罗对于食物都很不挑剔，他们几乎是沉默着把那些炒饭和菜吃完，当然杨泰隆也没忘记给两个年轻人带回家的猫开一个特意从超市买回来的猫罐头。  
“杨威利。”刚要去厨房把碗筷堆进洗碗机的杨又听到了自己老爹在身后叫自己的名字，“我想问问你……”这次打断别人说话的变成了杨威利。他把碗一股脑乱七八糟地堆进洗碗机，回过头来看着自己的老爹。他注意到自己老爹的白色头发越来越多了，那双总是很锐利的黑色眼睛里的神色似乎也柔软了下来，这些细小的事实都在告诉他一个真相，他的父亲真的老了。“什么都别问我，老爹，我回家真的不是和你吵架的，而且还有外人在。”  
“你这话如果被达斯提那小子听到，他也许会不高兴的，你把他当外人看。”  
杨叹了口气，他转身去打开水龙头冲了冲自己的手。那些冰凉的水流从他的指缝间流走，一瞬间的感觉像是莱因哈特那个小家伙的手指碰触着他的皮肤。“你知道我不是那个意思，老爹，但是这也绝对不是你想象的那种。”  
“用我再跟你重复一遍当年你妈妈是怎么在大学里追了我两个学期但是我一点都没发现的事儿吗？”  
“不用，我真的不想再听一遍了。自从我上了大学之后你就对我说了无数遍，让我好好注意可能对我有好感的女孩或者是男孩，但是我真的不是你……不会有一个活泼又可爱的巴黎姑娘喜欢我的。”  
“你不能把重点只放在巴黎姑娘身上，现在活泼可爱的巴黎姑娘可能喜欢的都是可靠的德国姑娘，就像我认识的那对年轻人。所以没有巴黎姑娘喜欢你，有可能是一个活泼的苏格兰小伙子喜欢你啊。”  
“别说了，老爹，如果你还想让我帮你好好洗杯子的话。”杨几乎是下了逐客令，虽然杨泰隆某种意义上算是一个有些传统的中国家长，但是他和自己唯一的儿子之间也不是那种他熟悉的父亲和儿子的关系。杨威利不是什么都会听他的，从小就是这样。  
如果杨威利的记忆没有出现任何偏差的话，他知道晚餐之后他不可能像往常一样看一会儿书或者论文就能睡觉，这可是新年夜，杨泰隆告诉他最好下午的时候去好好睡一大觉，然后一直守夜守到第二天早上。于是他在老爹的威逼利诱下被迫把一切都收拾妥当，在厨房里伸了个懒腰之后准备回房间去把早上落下的觉都补上。  
“诶，我记得你没有午睡的习惯啊，杨。”  
“今天不一样，如果我现在不去睡觉的话，晚上我可能就得拿胶带把我的眼皮粘上了。”杨有些含含糊糊地说着，亚典波罗还在和杨泰隆一起讨论客厅墙上挂着的那幅书法作品，看见杨终于从厨房出来之后有些关心地问了一句。  
“你也快去睡一觉吧，达斯提，今天晚上可是要一直守夜到第二天早上的。”杨泰隆拍了拍苏格兰小伙子的背，几乎是催着他去睡觉。杨威利意味深长地看了自己的老爹一眼，收获了一个同样意味深长的眼神作为回复。  
“我真的没什么睡午觉的习惯，杨。”达斯提·亚典波罗像是在剑桥或者哈克尼那样毫不客气地占领了杨威利卧室的床，他横躺在床上抱着自己的手机看太阳报客户端新更新的新闻。还好这次主编没把他派去中国城报道什么中国新年的新闻，让他能够抛下所有工作来享受一个周末还有中餐。  
“你还是睡吧，要不然到了晚上有你好受的。”  
杨坐到自己的床边，把亚典波罗的胳膊往里挪了挪。“我最近又在一直做那个梦了，莱因哈特和他的白色赛马……”  
“你还在一直惦记着那个小家伙吗？”  
“我也不知道。”  
他躺到亚典波罗旁边，年轻人的胳膊松松垮垮地搂着他的腰，“你可能还是压力太大了，杨，夏天的时候你应该和我一起去伊维萨岛蹦迪，那样你就什么压力都没有了。”杨没有说话，他真的很困，闭上眼睛之后他也就没有听到亚典波罗对他说了什么。

当你晚上吃了很多好吃的东西，天气还有点凉，屋里的暖气又开得很足的时候，睡觉似乎是最好的一个选择。总是用三明治或者是各种微波食品来打发自己的胃的亚典波罗对于节日大餐几乎没有什么期待，在他的印象中，节日大餐总是和格拉斯哥外婆做的圣诞晚餐联系在一起，这样一想他也就没什么食欲了。但是苏格兰传统晚餐和中国城餐厅里的年夜饭不是一个概念，所以亚典波罗根本没把自己当成外人，他可以确定他晚餐吃得比杨多上不少。  
现在，他终于知道为什么杨威利在下午的时候一定要坚持让他去补一觉了。  
亚典波罗坐在沙发上，努力打起精神来，杨泰隆坐在一旁的摇椅上看着一本似乎很难懂的书，他被告知这是中国新年的传统之一——守夜。此时此刻，元帅这个大毛球也根本打不起任何精神，窝在他的身边轻轻地打起了鼾，亚典波罗伸手去挠了挠它肚子上白色的毛，而在他另一边，杨靠着他的肩膀，似乎早就忘记了现在要守夜这件事。亚典波罗此刻有一个错觉，他的怀里搂着两个大型猫科动物，没错，元帅这个6千克的大毛球算是大型猫科动物。  
“杨威利。你现在是不是睡的太早了？”杨泰隆看到自己儿子打瞌睡的样子，用不大、但是异常清晰的声音说了一句。亚典波罗没听懂这句话，他只是听到了杨的名字。刚刚还靠着他肩膀的人晃晃悠悠地坐直了，向后仰着靠向了沙发的靠背。“老爹——”他的声音听起来像是刚从泰晤士河里捞出来的，“我要怎么恳求您才能让您允许我去睡觉呢？”  
“你要是真的有诚意，杨威利，你就应该在过年的时候告诉我你准备在今年结婚。”  
这句话倒是把杨威利所有的瞌睡都驱散了。杨威利的亲戚不多，但是他在工作的时候还是认识一些中国同事的，他当然知道在过年的时候可能全世界所有要回家过年的中国年轻人都要面对一个经典的问题，而他的老爹杨泰隆随后将要说的话可能就是这个经典问题的最经典提问方式，纯正中文提问，不会被翻译损失任何意思。  
“儿子啊，你今年也快三十二岁了，在你这个年纪，我早就……”  
“和我妈订婚了。”杨威利听这个故事已经听了可能一千二百遍，他不用想都知道自己老爹接下来要说什么。  
“所以，你爹我说的句句都是真理，你就应该抓紧时间，别整天想着退休。”  
“我就是在抓紧时间耗到可以退休的年纪。”  
“你几乎每年都去格拉斯哥过圣诞节，你看我哪一年不是高高新兴地答应你不和我们一起过圣诞，你就不好好想想……”  
“爸，我记得是你每年都先告诉我你要和妈去魁北克看外公外婆或者是你们俩又去哪里度假了。所以我才无处可去只能去格拉斯哥。”  
杨泰隆毕竟是一个在商业谈判桌上也颇有建树的商人，他马上意识到了自己的策略问题，所以当他换成英语的时候，杨威利也敏锐地察觉到了自己的老爹似乎已经准备把矛头指向了此时客厅里的第三个人。“你们两个年轻人都认识多少年了，快十年了吧？”  
“准确来说应该是十年零两个月。”诚实地回答这个问题的是亚典波罗，他对于这件事记得特别清楚，完全不知道前面给他挖坑的不是他的三个姐姐、老妈和外婆。元帅被他们说话的声音吵醒了，大毛球伸了个懒腰，用尾巴蹭了蹭亚典波罗的胳膊，然后跳到了杨泰隆的膝盖上。大商人有意无意地摸着猫的脖颈，让元帅舒服地在他的膝盖上趴着。  
“啊没错，你们两个一起住了十年多，连猫都养到这么胖了，你们就没想过你们真的要一起过一辈子吗？”  
“等到我们六七十岁的时候我们要到伊维萨岛一起蹦迪，是不是，杨？”  
杨威利悲悯地看了一眼可能已经掉进自己老爹挖的坑里的亚典波罗，他觉得现在自己最明智的决定就是上楼去睡觉。  
“杨威利，达斯提都这么说了，我觉得你不能……”  
“老爹，我应该跟你说了无数遍，我没有结婚的打算，达斯提也没有。”  
然后大记者亚典波罗可能说了今天晚上最错误的一句话，他完全没从坑里爬出来，反而自己给自己撒了一把土。  
“我真的是打算这辈子都不结婚的，因为我觉得结婚和不结婚也没有什么区别，我不会因为不结婚而感觉到孤独或者什么有的没的，现在我身边也有很多有意思的人也有人和我一起养猫啊。”  
杨威利的老爹，抓住了大记者这番话里的重点。而感到自己今天晚上是没法和老爹讲理的杨威利早就放弃了抵抗，他靠着沙发的靠背，只希望时间过得快一点，快点到凌晨那样他们就能去把冰箱里那些冷冻水饺都煮了。  
“达斯提你要是觉得没区别，那结婚不也挺好的嘛！”杨泰隆从旁边拿过了自己的平板电脑，翻了翻，杨威利偏过头去看了一眼，他有种不好的感觉。“你们俩都带ID了没有，我觉得你们不如趁早周一的时候去……”  
“爸，我去厨房把饺子煮了吧。”杨威利换上了中文，他知道这个时候他必须站出来结束这场越来越没有意义的对话，把自己的老爹从“催婚自己儿子和儿子最好的朋友”这件事上拯救出来。他几乎是使出了自己的杀手锏，任何一个人都知道如果让杨威利去厨房把饺子煮了是一种什么悲惨的景象。  
“算了吧，杨威利，你回来吧，我去煮饺子。”杨泰隆叫住了自己的儿子，从摇椅上起来，元帅也顺势跑回到了亚典波罗的身边把自己团成了一个团。“让你去煮的话我们只能吃面片肉馅汤了。”  
看着自己老爹的身影消失在厨房的门口，杨威利长长地舒了一口气，他歪歪扭扭地坐回到沙发上，而他旁边的亚典波罗伸出手来揽过他，让他能接着靠在自己肩膀上打瞌睡。“对不起，达斯提。”他含含糊糊地说着，“老爹他有的时候就是会开过火的玩笑。”  
“没关系，我很高兴你现在还是和我在一条独身主义阵线上的。”亚典波罗笑着说，他低头亲了亲杨的额头，“我觉得我肯定会胖的和元帅一样了，我从来没有过过一天吃四顿饭的生活。”

达斯提·亚典波罗最不能原谅杨威利的事就是他在背叛了他们的“独身主义阵线”之后居然没有第一个把恋情告诉自己，这让自认为是杨威利的家人的亚典波罗有了一种莫名的挫败感。他决定怨恨杨威利两个星期，并且在下一次的哈克尼“是，大臣”之夜上当着所有人的面说出杨威利背叛组织的可恶行为。不过杨威利似乎也并没有在意亚典波罗的这种小小的报复行为，达斯提·亚典波罗在他这里一直是一个特别的存在，杨威利没有任何的兄弟姐妹，现在他似乎知道了有一个和自己性格不太一样，要活泼许多的弟弟是一种什么感觉，尤其是当自己和其他人谈起了恋爱，自家兄弟不高兴的感受。  
但是他们的“独身主义阵线”所剩下的最后一个人在用自己的专栏发泄完自己的不满之后和另一位同样用专栏来书写八卦的德国记者在不久之后也背叛了组织，可怜的“独身主义阵线”就此宣告解体。虽然当事人一直都宣称他们这是专栏作家和记者之间的革命友谊，但是这说法根本没人相信。  
尤其是当和亚典波罗一起回格拉斯哥过圣诞节的人变成了巴伐利亚好小伙奈特哈尔·缪拉之后，亚典波罗家的圣诞晚餐餐桌上终于坐满了新闻从业者。达斯提·亚典波罗终于摆脱了被三个姐姐、老妈以及外婆添油加醋地催婚的境地，因为这些新闻从业者似乎发现了更有意思的话题，那就是这两位专栏作家的专栏。  
“奈特哈尔，你这次准备圣诞节之后在伦敦签售是吗？”提问的是曾经诅咒达斯提·亚典波罗以后会和一个巴伐利亚人交往的二姐，这位记者小姐一语中的，真的成功地语言了自己弟弟的未来。  
“嗯，是的，皮卡迪里广场的水石书店。出版社想让我和达斯提一起签售，两本书可以捆绑销售，买两本减五镑。”  
亚典波罗的二姐小小地惊呼了一声，谁都知道在那家书店搞签售会意味着什么。她拍了拍自己弟弟的膝盖，而达斯提·亚典波罗正在艰难地把那份洋葱鱼汤喝完。  
“奈特哈尔，我真的觉得你写的不错，比达斯提写的好多了！”这次说话的是亚典波罗最小的一个姐姐，她是两个人专栏的忠实读者。“我就应该告诉达斯提，多花点时间雕琢一下自己的笔头功夫而不是堆砌人物。你就写了那么几个人的事情，比达斯提每个人都写两笔，每个人都写的不怎么样要好多了。”  
“那是因为他们之间的关系太复杂了，姐，你以为我想写那么多人吗？我如果不写奥贝斯坦首相一边拆散别人的恋情一边和财政大臣克斯拉先生搞办公室恋爱，这专栏的人气能有这么高吗？”  
“真的，达斯提，我还是更愿意看你和亚历克斯还有杨之间的三角恋，奈特哈尔写的真的是让人落泪。”  
“姐你知道那都是他编的！”  
“你敢说你写的专栏都是真事吗，是谁上次信誓旦旦地跟我说写专栏就要七分假三分真的？”  
“至少大致情节都是真的，你敢说奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔一声的挚爱不是沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚吗？我就算是只见过他俩一次我都能看出来了！”亚典波罗朝着坐在他旁边的缪拉看了一眼，“奈特哈尔，你快来证实我的这个说法。”  
巴伐利亚的好小伙缪拉可能纠结了一秒钟自己是要站在自己的“革命战友”这边还是自己的好朋友那边，但是一秒钟之后他还是做出了决定，他不能抛弃自己认识了那么多年的朋友，毕竟米达麦亚是那个会在阿姆斯特丹请他喝酒的人。至于罗严塔尔，缪拉又想了一秒钟，他真的不想为那个比利时人的名声做什么辩护，但是这事并不只和罗严塔尔有关。“对不起，我真的不能证实你的这个说法。”  
亚典波罗有些挫折地叹了口气，看来他真的是太高估了他们的“革命阵线”的牢固程度，就算是他们已经麻烦了法伦海特大使，这也只能更加证明达斯提·亚典波罗之前的看法——结婚可能是每个人人生史上最悲哀的一件事。  
“其实我很好奇，今年杨要在那里过圣诞，你们两个不是也邀请了他过来吗？”亚典波罗的大姐这个时候变成了拯救整个餐桌话题的人。缪拉脸上浮起了一个微笑，“他应该和安妮罗杰他们一起准备拍合影吧，也许明天早上我们就能在媒体上看到那张照片了。”


End file.
